1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method to be used in the field of optometry, ophthalmology and optics in general to simulate the appearance of an image, as it would be seen through a colored filter or lens. Application of color to filters or spectacle, contact, intraocular or other lenses by optical laboratory workers has been a common practice. Such colored filters or lenses will then be used as a component of a sunglass or for other beneficial purposes.
2. Background of the Related Art
The selection by an end user of an appropriate color for a filter or ophthalmic spectacle, contact, intraocular, or other lens is difficult. Individuals respond differently to different colors and must evaluate the chosen filter or lens color for the application in which its use is intended. Other attempts at simulation of color to be perceived through lenses and filters have been made. Wertheim, et al, has described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,591 a device using RGB light emitting diodes which illuminates a pattern. Anderson, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,940 describes another such device. Wilkins, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,528,431 and 5,855,428 describes a device, which uses conventional light sources and colored filters to illuminate a test pattern.
Agnew described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,583,792 a method to allow an end user to see how colored spectacle leases in eyewear would appear on his or her face by utilization of a computer program and display to superpose the image of the eyewear on an image of the person's face. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,427,498, Ou, et al, teaches a method using computer algorithms to predict and display pleasing colors for various applications. Edge, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,223,336 and 8,355,573, describes a method for better characterization of the human element in color perception.
All of these devices and methods are useful, but for the purpose of evaluating which color of filter or ophthalmic spectacle, contact, intraocular, or other lens may be useful in various specific applications another method is suggested.